Only You
by Zatsune
Summary: It's been over a year since Dark disappeared. Risa and Daisuke are happily going out, leaving Riku with no-one. But she still likes Daisuke. When Dark returns and enters their school, who knows what will happen! Riku is getting pissed off by his flirting.
1. Return of Dark Mousy

**Only You**

_Dark Mousy x Riku Harada_

**Chapter 1 : **Return of Dark Mousy

**Summary:**It's been over a year since Dark disappeared. Risa and Daisuke are happily going out, leaving Riku with no-one. But she still likes Daisuke, and she doesn't think that will change anytime soon. But when Dark returns and enters their school, what will happen? Especially now Risa seems to have fallen in love with him all over again. But why does he reject all of her advances? Could it be that he likes Riku?!

**Chapter Summary:** Risa and Daisuke are now an item, but Riku still holds lingering feelings for Daisuke. A new term has begun, and... Dark is going to be a new student?!

**Zatsune:** So, this is the first chapter. What do you think?

**Risa:** Not bad at all Zatsu-chan!

**Riku:** Wait... this is a Dark x Me fanfic, isn't it?

**Dark:** Why yes. Yes it is. *picks up Riku and carries her away*

**Daisuke:** Zatsu-san... I think he's gonna do something bad...

**Zatsune:** Oh well, it'll give me ideas for the story! *runs after Dark and Riku*

**Daisuke & Risa:** *looks at each other* -__-"

_Rated T for some of the... situations there will be. :D_

Enjoy! Bon appétit!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riku was walking with Risa and Daisuke back to their dorm rooms. Suddenly, Daisuke turned to Risa, who looked at him curiously. Riku watched as Daisuke kissed Risa. She had seen this many times before. She felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She was happy for them, but couldn't help but feel jealous. After all, she had been the twin who liked Daisuke first, while Risa had been in love with that pervert, Phantom Dark. Phantom Dark... she remembered him, from when he had disappeared. That had been over a year ago. She, Risa and Daisuke were now 16, and in their first year of high school. Dark had disappeared after Daisuke had finally kissed Risa for the first time. After Dark disappeared, Risa thought more and more of Daisuke, until eventually they started going out. Daisuke had got his sacred maiden. But Riku wished it had been her.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Nee-chan! Hurry up, we'll be late!"

"I'll just be a minute!"

Riku quickly brushed her hair and threw her bag over her shoulder. The new term was starting today, she couldn't be late or she wouldn't get a good seat in class! After grabbing a piece of toast Risa had laid out for her, she hurriedly bit it as she rushed out of the dorm and down the stairs. Risa and Daisuke were waiting for her at the bottom.

"Niwa-kun, Nee-chan, thanks for waiting." She rubbed her head lazily, as if apologising for making them wait.

"It's no trouble."

Daisuke smiled at her as he said that, and she felt her cheeks burning. Risa watched her anxiously.

"Riku-chan, are you okay? You're cheeks are all flushed."

Riku quickly held her face and shook her head. "I'm fine! I'm just a little...under the weather today."

She tried to smile but couldn't. Of course she couldn't smile, Daisuke was watching.

"Let's get going then," Daisuke said as he took Risa's hand in his own and they walked slowly from the stairs.

Riku followed behind, biting her lip all the way to class. They reached the classroom in about 5 minutes. There was a commotion outside. All the students were looking at something and shouting. The students were crowded around whatever it was they were looking at, so Riku couldn't see what it was. Risa pulled Daisuke over to the crowd and barged past everyone.

"Make way! Coming through! What's everyone looking a..."

Her words were cut off as she saw him. Riku pushed through the crowd to stand next to her. The person standing there was Dark.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"D-Dark?!"

Daisuke stepped forward abruptly.

"It's been a long time, Daisuke."

Dark reached out his hand and ruffled Daisuke's hair affectionately, like a brother might do. Riku just stood there, at a loss for words.

_How could Dark be back?! Hadn't he been sealed again with Krad, after Daisuke got his sacred maiden?! _

Dark spotted Riku looking at him with wide eyes. He strolled casually over to her.

"Riku-chan!" He practically pounced on her with a hug. "Did you miss me?"

Riku pushed him away. "Get away from me, you pervert!"

Dark laughed. "I always get that reaction from you. It's so amusing."

He looked at everyone around him staring. Daisuke grabbed his arm and took him to the side.

"What happened?! How can you be here? I thought you vanished after I got the maiden!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna be using your body anymore. I have my own one back, see?"

"So I won't turn into you again?"

"Nope!"

Daisuke looked relieved, but then he suddenly burst out again. "Your own body, how did that happen?! And how did you get back anyway?!"

Dark grinned. "Gramps sure knows his magic."

"He used magic to get you back? And your own body?"

"Bingo. He freed my soul from that dreadful statue I was trapped in with Krad. And he regenerated my own body from it's ashes... Magic sure is powerful."

Daisuke rubbed his face. He couldn't believe it, Dark was back. And not as a Phantom Thief who could control his body to steal works of art. Daisuke had missed Dark so much. After all, he had been like a brother to him, saving his life a few times and ultimately helping him get the girl.

Daisuke saw Risa pushing through the crowd to see Dark again. Daisuke just watched as she flung her arms around Dark's neck.

"Phantom Dark! Where have you been?"

Dark put his arms around her in turn. "Nice to see you again, Risa-chan."

Riku could see the pang of jealousy in Daisuke's eyes. Of course he was gonna be jealous. He knew Risa had been in love with Dark. Now that Dark was back, would his girlfriend dump him to be with Dark? Daisuke spoke up.

"Umm, Risa, class will start soon..."

Risa separated herself from Dark. "Oh yeah, I had forgotten! But Dark," she looked at him again, "I'm so glad you're back! Are you joining our class?"

"Yes, of course. Even if I am a year older than you guys."

Daisuke's eyes were wide with shock. "So you're 17?! Shouldn't you be older than that by now?!"

"No... I've been 17 for so long, using other people's bodies... But now that I have my own body, I'll be able to age normally."

The school bell rang and the students piled into class. The teacher shouted to them all.

"Now, choose your seats! First come, first served!"

All the students rushed to the seats they wanted, some even pushing others to get their desired seat. Dark casually followed Riku into the classroom. She looked at him over her shoulder as she walked into the room. She chose a seat at the back of the classroom, she didn't like the front. Too loud and too much like the kind of place a 'teacher's pet' might sit. Settling down in her seat, she noticed Dark taking the seat next to her.

"This seat's free right, Riku-chan?"

She merely nodded. She had hoped that Daisuke or Risa would sit next to her. Wait a minute, Daisuke?! He was out of her reach now. He was Risa's now. She sighed as she thought of this, wondering what might have happened if Daisuke had chosen her instead of Risa. The teacher began to bark out orders.

"Get a textbook from the shelf at the back! And you will be working with the person next to you for the rest of the term!"

The impact of the words left Riku with her mouth open. She quickly looked at both sides of where she was sitting. Dark was on one side, and on the other was... a window.

_I have to work with that pervert?! Why did I have to choose a window seat?_

In her confusion, all the students had already grabbed a textbook. She started to get up, but Dark passed her one as he sat down.

"I already got one for ya, Riku-chan!"

She looked at the textbook, then at Dark.

"T-Thanks..."

Dark smiled gleefully. "I look forward to working with you~!"

Riku took one look at his cheeky grin and sighed. This term was going to be _very_ long...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zatsune:** So, what did you think? Reviews please! More reviews means more fluff!

**Dark:** *trying to kiss Riku* Yes, reviews!

**Riku:** *pushing him away* Get off me, you pervert!!

**Daisuke:** Zatsu-san, what is fluff?

**Zatsune:** It's a type of fanservice!

**Risa:** I see... So will there be fluff with Dark and Riku then?

**Zatsune:** Hell yes!


	2. Pursued by the Phantom Thief

**Only You**

_Dark Mousy x Riku Harada_

**Chapter 2 : **Pursued by the Phantom Thief

**Summary:**It's been over a year since Dark disappeared. Risa and Daisuke are happily going out, leaving Riku with no-one. But she still likes Daisuke, and she doesn't think that will change anytime soon. But when Dark returns and enters their school, what will happen? Especially now Risa seems to have fallen in love with him all over again. But why does he reject all of her advances? Could it be that he likes Riku?!

**Chapter Summary:**Ah, Halloween! The time where children dress up and get candy, travelling from door to door. Not to mention the school is holding a special 'Scare Night'. What's this?! Dark has has challenged Riku?! What will Risa have to say to this...

**Dark:** Hmm, I think I may like this chapter.

**Riku:** Ugh... *facepalm* I might have to go to the ball with this perv?!

**Dark:** *hugging her* You know ya love me!

**Daisuke, Risa & Zatsune:** O_O

_Rated T for some of the... situations there will be. :D_

A/N ~ onigiri = rice ball

Enjoy! Bon appétit!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay everyone, you all know that Halloween is next week. I want you all to help prepare a special 'Scare Night', which will be a trek around the school finished with a ball. Any questions?"

Riku immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, Riku?"

"Do we have to do that?"

"Yes. Unless you're too scared, maybe?"

The other students laughed. Riku lowered her hand back to her desk. How dare Miss Ayano make fun of her like that?! It's not like she was actually scared of the ghosts and ghouls, but more like a certain someone who would also be participating and most probably, harrassing her again. She spotted Dark looking her way and quickly pretended to look out the window.

"Riku-chan~!"

She pretended not to hear him.

"Psst! Riku-chan! Rikuuuu-chaaaan!"

"What?!" She mumbled.

"Looking forward to this Halloween thing?"

"I guess so..." She looked away again, and heard Dark let out a small chuckle.

He raised his hand. Riku saw, and wondered what he could be asking.

The teacher saw too. "Ah, Dark Niwa-san, the new student, was it? What do you need to ask?"

Daisuke flinched as she called Dark 'Niwa'. So they were going to be treated like brothers after all. Not that he really minded, they were related in some way anyway.

"Do we get to ask whoever we want to this 'ball' thing?" Dark asked politely.

_Wow, check him out_, Riku thought. _A little teacher's pet._

"Yes, of course, Niwa-san."

"Score!" Dark shot looks all around the room, thinking which girl he would choose.

Riku sighed. He was such a flirty playboy, it was annoying. Not to mention the fact that all the girls seemed to be smiling gleefully as he looked at them. Even Risa. Risa... how could she smile like that at him? Wasn't she supposed to have moved on to Daisuke?! Suddenly, Dark's gaze turned to Riku as those thoughts tumbled around in her head.

"Heh." She heard him say.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After school had finished for the day, Riku, Risa, Daisuke and Dark walked back to their dorms together. Daisuke kissed Risa on the cheek and waved to Riku before he walked to the boy's dormitory. Dark turned to Riku as Risa turned the corner to the girl's dorm. He smiled at her.

"Well... I'd better be going too, I guess... See ya."

She turned to follow Risa, but Dark grabbed her arm.

"The Halloween ball." He approached her.

"What about it?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"You'll go with me to it, right?"

She stared at him. "No," she said simply.

"A bet."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"If I win, you have to come to the ball with me. If you win, you can do whatever you wish to me."

"Hmm." She thought for a minute. "What's the bet then?"

"If you can run from me all day tomorrow, you win. If not, I win. Simple, ne?"

_So, if I win, I can insult him as much as I want, and slap him for stealing my first kiss that night when I first met him?_

"Deal."

"Alright!" He said, grinning. "I hope you have a cute Halloween costume picked out."

She blushed slightly. "I won't lose!"

She then ran the way Risa had went, while Dark chuckled and followed the path Daisuke had taken.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Riku woke up, had a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast with Risa.

"I still can't believe Mr Dark is back though," said Risa as she chewed her onigiri.

"Yeah, yeah, Risa. Just eat."

"What's wrong Riku? Are you jealous that Dark liked me before he disappeared?"

"Like I would be!!" Riku angrily took another bite of her own onigiri.

Risa laughed a little and continued to talk about Dark while Riku just nodded and pretended to be listening. After they had finished, they grabbed their schoolbags and left their dorm room. Dark and Daisuke were waiting for them as usual. Riku spotted Dark and, remembering their bet, ran past him.

"What's with her?" Daisuke wondered.

"She must be embarrassed or something," Risa concluded.

"I'm going ahead too," Dark said. "I'll meet you both at school!"

And with that, he rushed after Riku while Daisuke and Risa just stood in amazement. Dark caught up to her in no time. He reached his hand out to grab her as she tried to escape him. His hand caught the back of her shirt and he pulled her back to him.

"Looks like you lose."

"N-No... Get away from me pervert! It's not over yet!!"

Some students, hearing the word 'pervert' rushed to where Dark and Riku were. Or rather, to where Dark and Riku used to be. Dark had dragged Riku into one of the nearby empty classrooms, his hand covering her mouth.

"Quiet, or they'll hear us! You just had to yell that I was a pervert didn't you?!"

They heard the students talking then their footsteps left. Riku's words were too muffled to make out. She struggled in Dark's grip but couldn't break free.

"Stop struggling!" He whispered furiously. "You're making too much noise!"

Riku, deciding that she could still win the bet, decided to bite Dark's hand.

"Yow!"

She slipped out of his arms and ran to the door. Dark, however got there first. Riku could do nothing as Dark pulled her towards him and kissed her. Her eyes turned wide.

_What the?! Not again!! He already did this on the night I met him!!_

His eyes were closed, as if in contentment. She struggled, but he held her tight, not willing to let her go. Riku wondered if he ever planned on letting her go.

_I can still win... the bet!_

Those were the last thoughts in her mind as they both tumbled to the ground. Riku tried to let out a small scream, but couldn't, as Dark's lips were still locked to her own. Her eyes widened even more than before as she saw that Dark was on top of her. She panicked.

_What the... What the hell is he thinking?!_

She could feel Dark's tongue entering her mouth. She finally managed to push him off, and started breathing heavily. Dark looked at her and grinned.

"Aww, we were just getting to the good bit!"

"Shut the hell up! You freakin' pervert!!" Riku yelled at him, crawling to a cupboard and sitting against it.

She started furiously wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She looked up to see if Dark was doing the same and saw that instead, he was licking his lips, as if savouring the moment they had just shared. She grunted in disgust at him.

"So. I won the bet. What will you be wearing to the ball?"

He smiled pleasantly. Riku just gaped at him. "It's... not over yet!"

Dark crawled menacingly towards her. " I could just keep you here the rest of the day by kissing you again."

"And how would that keep me from winning?"

"I could just kiss you and not let go until you gave in. Or, I could do more than a kiss..."

She stared at him blankly and sighed. "Fine! I guess you win..."

Riku got up and walked out of the classroom, touching her lips. The bell rang for the start of class and she hurried to her own classroom, Dark cheerfully following behind.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zatsune:** Dark... I can't believe you pushed her onto the floor!!

**Dark:** Well, well, that was quite delicious~!

**Riku:** *punches Dark* You pervert! Pervert, pervert, PERVERT!!

**Risa:** *watching Riku beat the life out of Dark* Riku... I think that's enough...

**Riku:** *turns to Risa with an 'if looks could kill' stare*

**Risa:** I mean... Go ahead. *nervously looks at Daisuke*

**Daisuke:** ...

**Zatsune:** Don't forget to review~!!


	3. One Hell of a Ball

**Only You**

_Dark Mousy x Riku Harada_

**Chapter 3 : **One Hell of a Party

**Summary:**It's been over a year since Dark disappeared. Risa and Daisuke are happily going out, leaving Riku with no-one. But she still likes Daisuke, and she doesn't think that will change anytime soon. But when Dark returns and enters their school, what will happen? Especially now Risa seems to have fallen in love with him all over again. But why does he reject all of her advances? Could it be that he likes Riku?!

**Chapter Summary:**The smell of candy, the beautiful costumes! That's right!Halloween is finally upon our little story! And Riku is about to get more scares than any ghost could give her...

**Dark:** So, if something scares Riku, she'll jump into my arms?

**Riku:** No way.

**Daisuke: **(Would Risa do that too, I wonder...)

**Risa:** Did you say something, Daisuke?

**Zatsune:** Enjoy the chapter!

_Rated T for some of the... situations there will be. :D_

Enjoy! Bon appétit!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few days seemed to drag by, but eventually, the Halloween 'Scare Night' was completed! Riku looked in wonder at all the wonderful models of ghosts, witches and vampires that were scattered around the school halls. It wasn't scary at all, not in daylight anyway, she thought to herself. Dark sneaked up behind her.

"Boo!"

Riku spun round quickly. Dark started to laugh at the shocked expression on Riku's face. Riku, annoyed by his outburst simply slapped him lightly across the face and walked away.

"Wow, she's violent."

Dark looked on as she rounded a corner. As Riku got to the classroom, she saw that everyone was standing up and chatting.

_Wonder what's going on?_

She entered the classroom and looked around. Daisuke was standing anxiously next to Risa. Riku walked over to them.

"Risa, what's happening? Why is everyone standing up?"

"We're choosing our partners for the 'Scare 'Night' ball! Who are you going with? And who is Dark going with?"

"Well... Uh... I'm going with Dark..."

Risa looked shocked. "You're going with Dark?!"

"Yeah, she is!"

Dark put his hand on Riku's shoulder. He had arrived in the classroom a few seconds ago.

"D-Dark?!" Riku exclaimed. "You scared me there!"

Dark pulled her round to face him and held her head in his hand. "Aww, I'm sorry!"

Riku started blushing while Risa and Daisuke just looked in astonishment.

"Well, umm, I hope you two have fun," Daisuke commented.

Risa merely nodded in agreement, secretly hoping she might be able to steal at least one dance with Dark from Riku.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the day was over, the students were allowed to go back to their dorms, get changed and come back for the 'Scare Night'. Dark waited eagerly for Daisuke to emerge from his room.

"Daisuke, hurry up! We have to get there before the girls!"

"Why?" Daisuke's voice was slightly muffled from behind the door.

"So we can scare them! It _is_ a 'Scare Night', remember?"

The door opened and Daisuke stepped out. He was wearing a white suit and had some fake scratches and stitches on his face. Dark looked at him blankly.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be? A weird mummy or something?"

"No," Daisuke said, matter-of-factly. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a mad scientist."

"I knew that."

"Come on then, let's go."

They both departed for the school, hoping to reach it before Risa and Riku did.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The twins were making their way to the 'Scare Night'. Risa walked cheerfully along the pavement, with Riku not so happily walking next to her. Risa was dressed as an angel and had insisted on Riku dressing up as a devil so they'd be like a pair, seeing as they were twins and all. Riku's fake tail wiggled as she stomped through the corridors. As they saw the school, they both gasped. It looked menacing and creepy in the night. Ghosts were strung above the doors, stretching their arms out. It looked like they would try to grab you as you entered. Riku walked ahead of Risa.

_Might as well get this over with..._

Risa had spotted Dark and Daisuke going into the school.

"Hey Riku, Dark and Daisuke just went into the school! Didn't they say they were gonna wait for us outside?"

"They're probably gonna play a trick on us or something," Riku mumbled.

Risa grabbed her hand and they ran to the front doors. As they entered, they saw a fake vampire pop out of a coffin.

"Argh!" Risa screamed, practically knocking Riku over with her sudden jump.

Riku merely kept walking, wondering where Daisuke and Dark were going to jump out from. She looked back at Risa.

"I'll go this way and try to find them. You go that way, Meet me back here in 10 minutes."

She waved to Risa, who waved back in turn and went on her way.

_I'm surprised she actually went off on her own after that vampire incident..._

Riku turned a corner and walked smack bang into... Dark. He playfully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the wall.

"Might I have a taste of your blood?" He chuckled to himself.

"Wh-what?"

There were some fangs in his mouth and he was wearing a deep purple, satin cape that was tied around his neck. She noted each of these things in turn.

"A vampire, huh..."

She screamed quietly as Dark picked her up in his arms.

"D-Dark! What are you doing?!"

"Relax~! Just stay still or I'll drop you."

But Riku didn't want to be carried around like a princess. She struggled as much as she possibly could, greatly annoying Dark. Before she could do anything, Dark had planted a kiss on her. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

_Not again!!_

She could do nothing as he carried her into one of the empty classrooms, his lips still locked to hers. He gently laid her on one of the chairs, so she could sit down. He broke the kiss and grinned at her. She stared coldly at him.

"Y-You... How dare you do that?! And it's not the first time either!!"

Dark laughed. "You should see your face. It's bright red~!"

Riku quickly brought her hands up to her face to cover her blushing. She rushed to the door, but Dark grabbed her hand.

"You're mine for this whole 'Scare Night', remember?"

"Eh?! That wasn't the deal!! It was only for the ball!"

Dark loomed over her. "I might not have explained the _whole_ deal."

They heard Risa and Daisuke shouting out in the corridor. Risa ran into the classroom and stopped when she saw Dark leaning over Riku.

"Dark? What were you and Risa doing?"

"Nothing at all," Dark said, motioning at Riku to be quiet.

Daisuke entered behind Risa. "Dark, Riku, come on, the ball's starting!"

Dark and Riku looked at each other, then followed Risa and Daisuke to the central hall, where the ball was being held. As they opened the doors, they all gasped in awe. The whole place was decked out to look like a graveyard! There were tombstone tables and chairs at the sides of the hall, and the disco-ball was a giant skull! Riku could see Dark smiling out of the corner of her eye. Quick as lightning, Dark had grabbed her hand and waltzed to the middle of the dance floor.

"Dark?! What are you doing?"

"Dancing, of course. This_ is _part of the deal remember?"

Riku looked nervously to the side as she danced with Dark. She could see all the girls watching her enviously. After all, Dark was the hottest boy in class to them. But to Riku... What was he to Riku? Apart from a pervert, she didn't know what else he was. As Dark swung her around, she started to get dizzy. The music seemed to be reaching it's climax and Dark lowered Riku near the ground, in a sort of tango stance. Riku could see his face moving towards hers, but for some reason she couldn't pull away. Was it because he didn't want to? Was it because she was so dizzy she couldn't move without spinning? Either way, it didn't matter, because Dark had already fixed his mouth to hers and she had already closed her eyes. Dark's lips were gentle and soft on hers. From the look on his face, it looked like Dark seemed to be savouring the moment, and Riku could tell that this kiss wasn't just part of the deal. It was more than that... It held meaning.

"Riku... I love you."

Riku gasped as he whispered the words into her ear. She gradually put her arms around him, wondering to herself why she was doing this. She didn't love Dark back... or did she? All Risa and Daisuke did was watch, as Dark and Riku shared that moment on the dancefloor. Daisuke smiled. Maybe now his 'brother' had gotten his own sacred maiden. And maybe... this was a whole new beginning.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zatsune:** So cute! ^_^

**Dark:** I liked it.

**Riku: ***blushing* I guess I did too...

**Risa:** I'm kind of jealous...

**Daisuke:** Risa!! D:


	4. After All This Time

**Only You**

_Dark Mousy x Riku Harada_

**Chapter 4 : **After All This Time

**Summary:**It's been over a year since Dark disappeared. Risa and Daisuke are happily going out, leaving Riku with no-one. But she still likes Daisuke, and she doesn't think that will change anytime soon. But when Dark returns and enters their school, what will happen? Especially now Risa seems to have fallen in love with him all over again. But why does he reject all of her advances? Could it be that he likes Riku?!

**Chapter Summary:**Dark finally admitted that he loves Riku, but will she accept it? And what does Risa have to say to all this? Find out in the final chapter of Only You...

**Riku: **It's the last chapter?

**Zatsune: **Yep. But if people review and want me to do a sequel or something, I'll do it!

**Dark: **Final chapter, huh...

**Daisuke & Risa: **We hope you enjoy the final chapter!!

**Zatsune:** Hey, that's my line!!

_Rated T for some of the... situations there will be. :D_

Enjoy! Bon appétit!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few days after the 'Scare Night', Dark and Riku appeared to have grown closer, as Daisuke and Risa both noticed. At first, Riku didn't know if she believed Dark, but after much persuasion, she finally accepted that he loved her. But... Did she love him too? She didn't quite know herself. And she didn't know how to find out either.

"Riku!"

She turned to see Dark running towards her. "What?"

"Let's walk to class together again!"

"Okay."

She and Dark had been walking to class together since the 'Scare Night'. Dark always came to her dorm and waited outside, but for some reason today, he had been slightly late. Riku could see him rummaging in his bag while they walked and wondered what he was trying to find.

"Aha!"

Startled by his sudden victory of finding whatever it was he was looking for, Riku jumped a little.

"What is it?" She said, looking at his hand.

"It's for you."

"Huh?!"

She gasped as Dark slipped a small ring onto her finger. She held up her hand and gazed at it. It was a dark purple colour, almost the same colour as Dark's hair.

"W-Why are you giving me this?"

"So you'll know I'm there for you even if I'm not around."

Before Riku knew what she was doing, she flung her arms around Dark's neck. "Thank you."

Dark put his arms around her. "Riku... Be my girlfriend?"

Riku's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say.

"But Dark... You're a flirt and a pervert and..."

Dark sighed. "Please Riku. I need you. I promise I won't flirt with anyone but you. And I'll try to be not so pervy, but I can't promise anything."

He grinned slightly. Now it was Riku's turn to sigh, but it was a happy sigh.

"Okay, you big dummy."

"Alright!"

Dark pulled Riku's face to his own and kissed her. Her body seemed to move on it's own. She was kissing back, much to Dark's enjoyment. They didn't notice Risa and Daisuke walking around the corner and spotting them.

"Dark?! You shouldn't be doing things like that in the corridors!!"

Daisuke ran to Dark and poked him on the arm. Dark stopped kissing Riku and turned to him.

"Whaaaat?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

While Dark and Daisuke argued for a little while, Risa was blushing at having seen Dark and Riku smooching. Riku was still in Dark's arms. Risa ran over to her.

"Riku! You're so lucky! I guess I should give up on Dark now, huh..."

"Let's make a deal Risa. You give up on Dark, and I'll give up on Daisuke. How does that sound?"

Risa thought about it for a moment. "Okay, deal! You won't steal my Daisuke!"

"And you won't steal my Dark!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Risa suggested a double-date.

"That's a great idea!" Daisuke immediately agreed. "What do you two think?"

Riku looked at Dark who looked back at her in turn. "Sounds good," they said in unison.

They discussed where to go for the date, and eventually decided on the cinema. Riku was looking at the cinema listings, when Risa placed her hands on her shoulders and looked over her head at the paper Riku was holding.

"So what are we gonna watch?"

"I'm not sure," Riku answered. "I was thinking about watching this 'Samurai Resurrection'. What do you think?"

"No!!" Risa shouted, making Riku jump slightly. "We have to watch this one."

She pointed at a film name that had lots of hearts decorating the sides of the letters. Riku stared at the film name for a second.

"No way am I gonna watch 'Cherry Blossom Romance'."

"We're going to watch it and that's final!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Dark and Daisuke came to pick up Risa and Riku, and they left for the cinema. Dark was holding Riku's hand, which made her a bit happy. Wait... happy? What was she thinking? She knew Dark and her were going out now, but she still wasn't sure if she loved him. She liked him... a lot more than when she had first met him, but was it love?

"We're here!"

Dark's abrupt shout startled Riku. She watched Risa twirl and dance around in front of the cinema doors. Obviously, Risa was looking forward to the film. Daisuke bought the tickets and gave each person one.

"Come on then!"

Dark grabbed Riku's hand and rushed into the cinema with her. Daisuke was about to do the same, but his shyness got the beter of him and he simply held his hand out and waited for Risa to take it. Inside the cinema, they were lucky enough to get four seats together. After a few minutes, the lights went out and the film started. Riku noted that Dark's hand hadn't left hers since they had entered the cinema. It made her slightly nervous, but she didn't really mind. Not as much as she would have done when term started anyway.

_"Oh my love... I never want to let you go!"_

Riku nearly barfed as the main character said that to her lover. She had never liked romance films. She had always been more of an action and fighting film fan. She felt Dark's hand tighten on her own. She looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"What is it?" She whispered, trying not to disrupt others watching the film.

"This film seems to be like the story of our life doesn't it? The guy likes the girl and tells her so, but the girl doesn't like the guy. Then the girl starts to like the guy back. The only thing wrong is that you haven't confessed your love for me yet."

Riku flinched. "Well I..."

Dark brought her face to his and kissed her quickly, his hand still on hers, the fingers intertwined.

"Dark... I think I like you too..."

She couldn't believe she was saying that. Ever since he had stolen her first kiss, she never thought she would be able to like him, let alone love him. Dark put his arm around her.

"Riku, even though I may have acted like a flirt to other girls and Risa, the one I liked has always been you. Only you."

Riku rested her head on his shoulder. Even after the credits started to roll down the big screen, they stayed in this position for a few moments.

The film may have ended, but something new had begun. The legendary Phantom Thief had stolen his last treasure, the heart of the girl he loved.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Zatsune:** I like my choice of words in the last sentence. XD

**Dark:** Well, we're off! *grabs Riku*

**Riku: **o/////o

**Daisuke:** We are too... *nervously takes Risa's hand*

**Risa:** *skips next to him* Yay!

*****

**Thank you for staying with me through to the end! I hope you enjoyed Only You! Hope to see you on my next fanfic! :]**

**Zatsune xxx**


End file.
